


Under The Stage Lights

by stellaryoungs



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: ITS ALL FLUFF AND PURE OK, M/M, Minor Bae Jinyoung/Lee Daehwi, Panwink Week, Post Disbandment AU, i'll only get to write drabbles bcs i'm weak, mama 2k19, panwink week day one uwu, really short don't expect anything, word vomit pls proceed with caution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellaryoungs/pseuds/stellaryoungs
Summary: The moon always reflected the sun's light, no matter how far away they may be.





	Under The Stage Lights

"Hyung," Guanlin whispers to Jihoon's ear, the sensation sending cold shivers up Jihoon's spine. As he feels the elder shudder at his touch, Guanlin places his hands gently on Jihoon's waist, before proceeding to capture his lips, earning him a cute little gasp. Feeling himself getting weak to the knees at how Guanlin was leading the kiss, Jihoon wraps his arms around Guanlin's neck as they go on for support; he just wasn't sure how his hands moved up to entangle themselves in Guanlin's hair—perhaps it was out of instinct or habit from all those other times they've made out.

"I've missed you," Jihoon murmurs lowly for the younger to hear as they broke apart for a few seconds. Guanlin only looks at him in the eye and sends him a little smile for a second, before pressing their lips together again. The way Guanlin was kissing him so fervently got his own lips parting, and that's where he starts to feel his boyfriend's tongue exploring his mouth—something that affected Jihoon so greatly no matter how slow Guanlin moved.

Separating once again for a breather for a few moments, Guanlin kisses Jihoon's forehead. "I missed you too, way more than you think." Upon hearing those words, Jihoon smiles fondly before grabbing hold of the other's necktie, pulling Guanlin back down and have their lips meet yet again, resuming the main point of their rendezvous.

As Jihoon finds the younger's tongue inside his mouth yet again, he couldn't help but let out a small moan. It was inaudible, and Guanlin swallowed the rather embarrassing sound. And Brand New Boys were currently performing their recent comeback title song on stage; thank goodness the speakers and the cheering audience were far too loud and was blaring even through the backstage where the both of them were. So Jihoon was not too sure whether Guanlin heard what he emitted or not.

Jihoon whimpers under the soothing feeling of Guanlin's touch. Way too engrossed with their lip lock, he jolts when he feels the younger's hands smoothly yet swiftly make their way upward to cup Jihoon's face from his waist, tracing his figure, not separating from each other's lips throughout the action. One of them hums from the pleasure of the intimate kiss, and Jihoon, far too dizzy, was not too sure whether it was from him or from Guanlin; he didn't really care at the moment. Not when Guanlin's soft, cherry-gum tinted lips were moving against his own chapped ones; the way the other slid his tongue over Jihoon's bottom lip as Guanlin caresses his cheeks, it was far too enchanting. Jihoon was in ecstasy. It didn't matter that Jihoon's hands were messing up his boyfriend's previously properly-styled hair, or how said boyfriend accidentally smudged his makeup (not that it was noticeable), or how the both of them were ruining their liptint with how long they've been making out in the darkness of the backstage of the arena. All that mattered that moment was them both and them only.

Until Jihoon hastily blinked open his eyes and started slapping Guanlin's arms in panic to tell him to stop. The boy obeys, and hesitantly pulls away from Jihoon, but gives him a questioning look as a response. "Why? You okay?"

"Lin, we're almost up for performing!" the elder cries out, starting to attempt fixing his own messy hair—most likely because he was against the wall the whole time.

Guanlin nods. "Yeah, and so?"

At this, Jihoon gives him a dirty look. "You knew, didn't you? You knew we were abusing time and you just  _knew_ that I would lose track and forget and you used that to your advantage and kept making out with me in this old, dusty backstage," he scolds, earning a smirk from Guanlin that was hard to notice from the dark lighting. "I will repeat myself:  _so_?"

"I don't have time for your games, Linlin! I need to go back," he whines, before Guanlin whines back. "Hyung! Seriously? Your group's still the 4th performer, the Brand New Boys are the ones on stage now, and they're only on their first song!"

"Listen to me my _'widdle_ skyscraper," Jihoon coos, mimicking a baby-like tone as he pats Guanlin's cheek repeatedly. "Just because your group's done because they're the first performer and you don't have to worry about the stylist and make-up noonas scolding you doesn't mean you can drag me into your little shenanigans."

"But I don't get to see you so often anymore," the younger complains in a small voice, "I missed having you in the dorms everyday, and performing on the same stage together with you; together with the other hyungs. These days we're just too busy in our separate groups, and I sometimes feel like disbandment got us drifting apart. That's why I seize every chance I get to be with you, you know?"

Jihoon couldn't help but crack a smile. "Aw, don't worry. I'll try to pull some strings so we can go out some time, yeah?"

"Amidst all our hectic schedules?" The formerly down expression the younger was wearing morphed into the smile Jihoon missed seeing first thing in the morning after their old tradition of nightly cuddling back in the Wanna One dorm. "You better promise that. Now go, weren't you rushing just a few seconds ago?"

"And now you want me gone," Jihoon jokes, putting on his expensive-looking jacket that was part of his group's attire for the event, pecking Guanlin for a quick second after he was done. "Catch you and the others later, hm? And tell Seonho and the rest of your group I said hi!"

"Will do so, hyung! I'll see you shine on stage like you always do later."

"I do hope you will."

And with another hug and peck, this time initiated by Guanlin, Jihoon was off running to the other side of the backstage, the one which doesn't seem like it was abandoned and private like on the side they were in. He was probably starting to formulate excuses in his head to cover up for the result of his short-lived make out session with his boyfriend, and thinking of this, Guanlin couldn't control laughing on the way back to his seat in the crowd with the other members of his group.

-

Guanlin regrets leaving the abandoned side of the backstage earlier with Jihoon. Why?

He struts his way back into the arena and back to the chairs where his own group were, only to be met with all of them staring at him as if they know all of his sins, arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed. Yoo Seonho was the first to speak up, "Care to tell us where the hell you've gone off to?"

"No, not really. Unless you want to hear about me taking a piss in the restroom." 

"Restroom?! For  _that_ long?" Seonho scoffs, "Do you think we're stupid?"

Pretending to think for a moment by tapping his chin, Guanlin responds soon after. "Perhaps."

Jo Woochan sputters, looking offended. "You weren't supposed to answer that; you were supposed to tell us where you've been! You missed NU'EST's performance, hyung."

"And mind you, they were astonishing!" Seonho squeals with his side-comment. The other boys start to follow, agreeing whole-heartedly and Guanlin could only roll his eyes at them.

"Hey! Don't roll your eyes there, mister. We're not yet done here. You even missed Brand New Boys' stage! What's with you?"

"Brand New Boys have only performed one song, they're gonna perform their ' _surprise_ _stage_ ' right now so I wouldn't say I completely missed everything." Guanlin retorts.

That's when the speakers blasted out on full volume one of the famous songs composed by his Lee Daehwi-hyung he first heard back then in Produce 101. Guanlin screeches out of shock when he hears the deafening  _"Welcome to my Hollywood,"_  since he was right next to one speaker. He jumps on Seonho who starts yelling back to scream at him to  _"Get off of me, you rotten dipstick!!"_ , and it was utterly humiliating for the rest of their group mates. When they've settled their selves after a small brawl and Guanlin was now back on his  _own_ seat, one of their managers chided them as the other managers behind her were face-palming. It would have been a mortifying experience if the whole audience were focusing on them, especially with their former Wannables and their current fans—not to mention his seniors like EXO, Big Bang and dear god, his labelmates like HyunA—were there. It was a miracle that Brand New Boys were hyping up everyone that barely anyone noticed their little scene since they were too busy wilding out.

Guanlin sulks in his chair as Seonho grumbles to him that it was his fault, before they both focus back on the stage on the flawless performance. He then feels his phone vibrate in his pocket, and he pulls it out, presses the power button to see a notification; a message from none other than Park Jihoon.

_From: **the love of my life (♡ε♡ )**_

_baby, did you just attack seonho because you got scared of the speakers? PFFT （*´▽｀*）i guess bnb's surprise stage really WAS a surprise, hm?_

He scrunches his nose at the text. Looking up from his phone, he Guanlin scans he area, eyes searching for the artists of Maroo Entertainment; and among them is just the person he was looking for. He locks eyes with Jihoon, and the latter notices that he just read the text judging from the phone in his hand and the unimpressed face. Jihoon sticks out his tongue and lets out a ridiculing laugh, and although he was too far away that Guanlin can't hear him, he could still almost hear the cackle ringing in his ears.

_To: **the love of my life (♡ε♡ )**_

_shut up i'm gonna kiss THE SOUL out of ur sweet, evil little mouth later so yOU BETTER BRACE THAT CHARMING ADORABLE FACE OF YOURS_

Guanlin only smiles, content with his reply that he didn't need to turn around to know that Jihoon's 'charming adorable face' is blushing bright red under the flashing lime lights right now. 

The audience erupts into cheers and they even stand up for a standing ovation after a few minutes, with Brand New Boys seemingly glowing, thanking the crowd for their support. Guanlin's eyes follow Lee Daehwi, formerly his group mate back in the day, and he sees Daehwi stop for a moment in front of Bae Jinyoung. Guanlin's face falls when he sees the both of them stare at each other with a dull expression, only acknowledging the other with a small nod before Daehwi dashed away out of his sight. It wasn't any of his business, but Guanlin knew that they never got to be as close as they were before after Wanna One's disbandment day and that fact irks him a bit.

"JIHOON-HYUNG'S GROUP IS GONNA PERFORM NEXT!!" Seonho shrieks, rapidly shaking Guanlin as their group hollers their love and support for the next performers.

"O-Oh, already?!" Guanlin then starts flailing around, and he says a silent prayer as thanks to all gods above when Jihoon goes to his side of the stage, right in front of where the Cube artists were sitting at. Though they weren't what one would claim as near, he knew Jihoon wouldn't have diffuculty with spotting them. However, just, in case, he screams, "THAT'S MY BABY!" as he points with sheer pride, making Jung Wooseok from Pentagon look at him and laugh, with Jihoon biting his lip in discomfiture. 

Finally settling himself down (not after a couple more yelling, though) and deciding to leave all the screaming to the fans, Guanlin sits back on his chair, just admiring Jihoon from the distance.

They were far from the stage, yes; but that can't compare to how long they've been apart since last year. He never would have thought that being an idol is also defined as the sacrificing of one's time, and that was the problem. Guanlin was thankful that Jihoon understands; scenarios of a break-up have filled his head throughout the past few months, but they never happened. They may be in a long distance relationship, which was hard since they were so used to waking up to each other, but Jihoon remained loving him through all that. And through all that, Guanlin loved him back.

Jihoon was performing so gracefully yet he adds power to his moves. The typical, overwhelming charisma was shown through the whole song and without a doubt, Jihoon was one of the best performers out there. He was shining, just like the star he was. Park Jihoon never changed: he just kept on glimmering, like he was one of the heavenly bodies above. He wasn't born to blend in with everyone, in fact, Jihoon was destined to stand out.

Their group has received so many awards already, and with Jihoon, with everyone's talent altogether, Guanlin was just so proud of him. Jihoon deserves more than what he has now, which is saying something considering he's already at the top. The pinnacle of his career.

 

 

 

 

And Guanlin could only wish that he reached the top with him, together with Wanna One.

 

 

 

 

Jihoon smiles as he dances, his grin radiating throughout the arena. At the sight, Guanlin beams as well.

He isn't sure why, but whenever Jihoon smiles, he finds one playing on his lips too. Jihoon's happiness is his happiness.

Jihoon was the sun, Guanlin was the moon. The moon always reflected the sun's light, no matter how far away they may be.

 


End file.
